


The Prize

by Katryne



Series: Alpha & Omega Royality [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegas are rare and usually sold to royalty. Hinata has been given to Kageyama as a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

Kageyama is the “perfect” prince. He is the ultimate Alpha, handsome, athletically talented, and has the ability to command people. His twentieth birthday is here and there are games and festivities everywhere to celebrate their future King. Kageyama being Kageyama participates in many of the sporting events and wins most of them. At the end of the day when Kageyama is standing atop the winner’s podium he is presented with a small omega as the day’s highest prize.

Kageyama is intrigued. This omega is even rarer than other omega's. This one has red hair and beautiful pale white skin, almost porcelain like. He glares up at his new master and Kageyama notices his large bright eyes. They are light brown and seem to shine in the evening starlight. He is also short, only coming up to Kageyama’s shoulder. He picks up the omega, flips him over a shoulder, and starts off towards the palace. The omega immediately starts hitting him in the back and yelling to be put down. “Shut up, if I put you down you are likely to get kidnapped, omegas are rare." Kageyama says and then continues “Everyone knows that idiot.”

The omega stopped hitting him, but said that he wasn’t an item, he was a person and it would have been nice to have been told first before being so rude. “Why should I? You could be in danger, and your mine." Kageyama stated.

“I don’t belong to anyone right now, I don’t have a mate or any family living. I am my own person. It’s not my fault they found me and took me away from my home, nobody asked me what I wanted.” The omega said bluntly.

“Well, you are mine now so you are going to have to get used to that idea.” Kageyama said.

“We’ll see about that.” The omega responded

Kageyama got him settled in his room for the night. They were going to be sharing the room for the time being. It would not do for the rest of the palace to think that this omega was up for grabs. Even the omega understood that he could be in a lot of danger being the only omega in the palace at the moment. Kageyama told him he had free reign of the palace but he needed to check in with him throughout the day for safety purposes.

When Kageyama woke up the next morning the omega was not in his room. He had no idea where he had gotten off to. He was working up into quite a rage thinking (“Where did that dumbass little omega go? Didn’t I tell him it wasn’t safe? Couldn’t he have woken me up? Why the hell does my room smell so good?….wait, what? Why am I thinking that?”) when his bedroom door opened and the little omega came in carrying a breakfast tray. He looked over at Kageyama and grinned widely. I found the kitchen and had breakfast already. They told me to bring you back your breakfast tray.” The omega said.

Kageyama jumped out of bed and ran over to him grabbing him by the shoulders. The omega cowed a little before straightening up and glaring at Kageyama. “What’s your problem?” he asked.

“You can’t just leave without telling me where you are, I told you it isn’t safe to wander alone. You are the only omega in the palace and there are those who would take advantage of that.” Kageyama shouted at him. “And why do you smell so good?

The little omega tilted his head to the side and grinned a little. “I was fine, everyone was very nice and they all introduced themselves to me. They all seem to be a bit afraid of you, so I don’t think anyone will try anything with me.” Then the little omega looked down at his feet and blushed. “They already think we’ve done stuff anyway .... and I don’t know why I smell so good to you.”

Kageyama blushed just slightly at that but he was actually quite happy that everyone already thought he had claimed the little omega. It would make his life easier. Now, if he could just figure out why he cared so much things could get back to relative normalcy. Taking his tray from the omega he walked over to the table in the room. “Come on over and talk to me while I eat.” Kageyama gestured to the chair beside him.

The omega walked over and sat down. “So how’s this going to work?” he asked. “I don’t know you, I don’t know this palace, I don’t even know where we are.” The omega asks.

Kageyama says “Well, you are mine, and you are going to stay mine. I am Kageyama Tobio and I am the prince until my twenty-first birthday when I will become the king. This is my palace and we are in the eastern part of the continent, in the city of Karasuno. You have free reign of the palace, like I said, but you do need to tell me where you are. I like to know where my things are. I’ll treat you fairly, but I am going to want to mate you at some point in time. Omega’s are rare and I have only seen a few in my lifetime, therefore I want you as my own.”

The Omega narrowed his eyes at Kageyama and said, “Thank you for giving me a home and free reign of it. Thank you for thinking of my safety, I will make sure you know where I am throughout the day for that reason. But…I am not yours, and I am not one of your things. I am a person, my own person. I will not mate you without a connection between us, I want love. You can’t force a mating, it won’t take, and you probably didn’t know that because we are so rare. We can get to know each other and see where things go from there, sound good?”

Kageyama looked back at him somewhat unhappily. It wasn’t usual for people to talk back to him or to not give into his wishes, but if it was true that the mating wouldn’t take without consent then there was nothing he could do about it. “Ok, let’s see where it goes from here, since I have no other choice. What do I call you?”

The omega grinned brightly and said, “I wondered if you were going to ever ask that. My name is Hinata. Hinata Shouyou”

“Hinata” Kageyama repeated quietly. This should be interesting.

 

It amazed Kageyama. He observed Hinata throughout the next few weeks. By the end of the first week he had the names of all the staff memorized and they all loved him. By the end of the second week he was familiar with the normal people who came and went and was able to converse with them easily. Both of them spent a lot of time together talking and going about palace business. It was during the fourth week that he found Hinata on the court. He was playing netball with the other house members, and from the looks of things he was doing well. His team was up by five points by the time Kageyama wandered down to the court. Hinata gestured for him to come join them but Kageyama declined. Hinata stomped over to him and asked “Why, you think you are too good for us?”

“Well” Kageyama growled out, “That’s usually the case, I’ve have not come across anyone who can effectively keep up with me in netball.”

“Try me.” Hinata demanded. “I bet you’d be surprised.”

“Fine, but what do I get if I am right?” Kageyama grinned down at Hinata after moving into his personal space.

Hinata, blushing hotly, said back “I guess you will never know, because I can keep up.” And he ran back to the court and stood there waiting.

Grinning wider he walked over and they started a new match. To Kageyama’s great surprise, his little omega could keep up with him. Not only that, but they managed to do moves that he had never experienced before. It wasn’t long before they had won the match and the following ones after that. Hinata walked over to Kageyama and winked at him then said “Told you” And kissed Kageyama chastely on the lips before running off into the palace.

Letting out a roar he ran after Hinata and caught him just two hallways later. “What the hell was that? Why did you kiss me? And in front of everyone? …… “Wait, first” …. And Kageyama picked Hinata up and kissed him fully and completely until they were both out of breath. “It’s not good to tease your Alpha.” Kageyama said.

Hinata giggled and pecked him on the lips again. “My alpha, hummm. Well, you’ve been such a good boy recently that I felt you needed a reward. I kissed you in front of everyone because they already think we are together anyway so what’s the harm? Besides, the look on your face was worth it. But how did you find me so quickly? Hinata questioned.

“Your smell, I can always find you because I like the way you smell.” Kageyama said. “Does this mean you like me? That you want to mate with me?”

Hinata smiled and said “Well, I do like you, but I am not ready to mate you yet. I’ve only known you for a month. I’m not sure yet if you like me because I’m me or because I’m an omega. I haven’t even gone into heat yet around you, I don’t know how you’ll treat me then.”

Kageyama, still holding onto Hinata, started walking them back to their room. He looked down at Hinata and stated “I like you, I like you because you remind me of the sunshine, I like you because you make my heart race, I like you because you talk back to me, I like you because you are you. I’m not going to treat you badly during your heats, I would not take advantage of the person I care about. But you must always remember, you are mine, you just don’t completely know it yet. I will not give you up.”

Hinata huffed and let out a sigh. “I guess that will do for now, you are missing one thing but there’s lots more time for you to figure it out.”

Kageyama frowned but got distracted when Hinata leaned up and kissed him again.

 

Over the next few months they became closer and closer. Hinata had gone into heat about two months after coming to live in the Palace. True to his work, Kageyama was a complete gentleman. He took care of him and didn’t take advantage of him in the slightest. By this time Hinata was completely in love with Kageyama. He was waiting for Kageyama to come and claim him but he never did. He was no less attentive, but he wouldn’t take that final step. Hinata didn’t know what to do about it either.

About a month later they had a group of visiting dignitaries come and stay with them. One of them showed an overwhelming interest in Hinata and would always try to catch him alone to talk. Kageyama told Hinata to not go anywhere without him while the guests were staying with them, and Hinata was happy to agree with that. He didn’t like the older alpha, he made Hinata uncomfortable.

One night Hinata woke up very late. He was hungry. The previous evening he hadn’t eaten much because the older alpha kept hovering nearby making him to upset to eat. He decided to slip down to the kitchen for a snack. He thought about waking Kageyama up, but it was late and everyone was sleeping so he should be safe. 

As he shut the door behind him Kageyama woke up.

Meanwhile, Hinata was walking down the hallway when he was grabbed from behind and shoved harshly up against a wall. There were rough lips on his and cold hands under his shirt pushing it up. Hinata struggled but could not overpower his attacker. A raspy voice says in his ear “You’ve been taunting and teasing me all week. Tonight you are going to live up to your silent promises and make me happy or else I will make you regret it.”

Hinata starts to whimper and cry. “No, I don’t want you. I belong to Kageyama.”

The man laughs, “If you belonged to him you would wear a mating mark, until then you are up for grabs and I am going to have you so it’s bett….. He was cut off violently by a knife held at his throat.

In his ear he hears “You would do well to listen to him as I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand for laying your hands on what is mine.”

The man looks over his shoulder and sees a very enraged Kageyama. He sneers and says “If he’s yours why have you not marked him? Why is he still free to roam the halls and not kept under lock and key? Omega’s are valuable and should not be given the option of freedom.”

“He is mine, do not mistake that again. He will always be able to roam around his home freely, he is a person not a commodity. It is his choice if he wants me to mark him or not. I will not force anything on him. But you are right in one case, he is very valuable to me. I love him and can’t live without him anymore, so I repeat, If you ever touch him again I will kill you. I want you gone by the morning, you are not welcome here again.” Kageyama finishes up by throwing the older alpha towards his guards who will see him out of the city.

Kageyama turns to Hinata just as Hinata launches himself into Kageyama’s arms. Kageyama holds on tightly until Hinata stops trembling. He walks him back to their room and sits him down on the bed. Hinata pulls him over to the bed and makes him sit also. Then he crawls into his lap. Hinata starts “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just wanted to go get something to eat. I figured everyone else was going to be asleep and I’d be safe. I’m sorry.”

Kageyama holds him tighter and says “You don’t have to apologize, you didn’t do anything wrong. He did, I’m just glad I woke up as you were leaving. I grabbed the guards and followed you. I almost had a heart attack when I saw you in his grasp. I'm so glad I got to you in time.”

Hinata looks up at him and asks “You said you love me. Is that true? It’s my choice for us to mate? That’s why you haven’t done it yet?”

Kageyama smiles at him gently. “Yes I love you and it has always been your choice to mate or not. I’ve been waiting for you to say something. I don’t even know if you love me.”

Hinata moves so he is straddling Kageyama. “I love you too, I have for a long time now, and I was just waiting for you to bring it up again. I thought maybe you didn’t want me anymore because I turned you down before. But if it’s my choice, I want you to do it tonight, right now. I want to be yours. I never want anyone to be able to question it again.”

Kageyama kissed Hinata and gently laid him down on the bed. “Anything you say darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from a lovely user on Tumblr. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> There might be more, but they would also include other fandoms.


End file.
